monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orc/@comment-29693921-20170413142813/@comment-24026095-20170413175155
But it doesn't count as netorare or netori when they don't have a husband anymore. Let's stay he sticks around and fucks them occasionally, but doesn't harbour any desires to keep one of them. It's like you having a fuck buddy whom you just need to release a bit of tension with occasionally. And if he left, why would he care whom she gets her bunghole stretched open with? If he goes hunting, cums back (sorry), and then finds his Orc wife bouncing up and down on a younger man's bigger cock and taunting him about his own prowess, saying that he's only good for bringing home the bread but she won't bang him anymore, and he still loved her, wanted to sleep with her and stick around, yep, poor dude just got his balls removed and owned by the sick cunt he calls his wife. And he'd pay a heavy price for not listening, like alimony in the human world, or paternity fraud, he too might be forced to bring them the equivalent of ‘money’ in the MGE world, and not even get to raise his own kid. Also, casual sex is allowed in the MGE setting. Both ways. This means that when they capture a whole group of men, they'd probably pass them around and rape every last drop of semen out of them. Then if they decide they don't want to settle down, they just pick another guy and sleep with him. A sort of orgy harem could also be okay here. So the men might or might not be sleeping with a different member of the Orc tribe every night, but they'd probably stick to each other and not fuck someone out of the group since the variety is enough. From KC's lore, netorare and the depressing scenario described above can't happen. An individual mamono who didn't want to be part of a harem would sense her husband's spirit energy within just one night. Also, KC has said that eventually, all mamono will want to have that one special someone they call a husband and will never be able to stand the taste or feel of another man's spirit energy on them. Their bodies are built from the beginning to find their chosen man's energy as the best-tasting crème brûlée they could find, and if anyone else even tried to give them another energy signature, they could not stand it and would resist with everything they had. Or even if a monster girl came close to a different man, the senses the demon lord has imbued her with instantly detect her beloved mate's spirit energy presence or absence at any place, any time in the world. So cheating on him assuming they love each other is quite impossible. As soon as an orc approaches a man she didn't choose to mate with for life, she would realise his SE emissions are different and feel as if she's a human who has her face near a disgusting mix of poop, piss, and vomit. Guess you wouldn't want to go near such a thing, right?